Forum:The Battle Over "X"
This forum is for the discussion of an upcoming collaborative work involving the Kerarans and the Irihil. We're not actually going to call it "X" D: ? HolbenilordTalk 20:12, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I doubt it. Unless the Irhil refer to planets by english letters. :P Pinguinus impennis 20:13, November 3, 2011 (UTC) BTW, I want the Kerarans to be the aggressors. Pinguinus impennis 20:14, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay. How will you get the Irihil to drop out of FTL/come and fight you? HolbenilordTalk 20:20, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, I was thinking the Emperor might send them a signal, offering resources and slaves in return for their aide in the conquest of Viperius. The Irihil would recognize the inherent evil of the Kerarans, and would attack? Hopefully, the Keraran Imperial Guard will by just powerful enough to where we have a semi-epic battle scene. :r Pinguinus impennis 20:23, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Semi-epic battle scene... no promises :P They ask for aid? Hmmmmmm. Maybe the Irihil intercept their standard broadcasts, but that's an option. HolbenilordTalk 20:25, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, after the disaster of Skogland, the Kerarans began broadcasting galaxy wide, taking credit for the event in order to inspire fear amongst their enemies. If the Irhil heard that transmission, that might provoke them to attack. Also, is it possible for the Kerarans to destroy any Irihil ships at all? Pinguinus impennis 20:28, November 3, 2011 (UTC) That transmission sounds good. As for ship destruction, erp. Irihil defense fields are almost impenetrable, you need something like a supremacy cannon to even think about taking it down. Even then, a supremacy cannon is a fraction as powerful as a Hellbeam, and that required three or so hits against a damaged ship. HolbenilordTalk 20:32, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Man, do the Kerarans have no equals? Everything else is either too weak or too powerful for an epic battle sequence. Perhaps a new species would be best? Or, how about a small team of Daemons? Pinguinus impennis 20:34, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I could make a new species, sure. Just writing a few more paragraphs of Awakening. HolbenilordTalk 20:37, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Cool, on both accounts. Just try to make the new species somewhat equal. Are they gonna be in Viperius, or in another galaxy? Pinguinus impennis 20:38, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Hm, maybe a small satellite galaxy? HolbenilordTalk 20:42, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Sounds OK. Pinguinus impennis 20:44, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Currently working on them. Would you prefer them to be peaceful or aggressive? HolbenilordTalk 20:57, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Either would be fine. Pinguinus impennis 21:04, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Tarsk, currently being made HolbenilordTalk 21:20, November 3, 2011 (UTC) So, what will happen? HolbenilordTalk 21:45, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... Maybe the Kerarans go after them. There is a huge battle, with fatalities on both sides, but in the end, the Keraran Emperor is killed and the Kerarans withdraw from their galaxy. Pinguinus impennis 21:47, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. (Was AFK) HolbenilordTalk 22:01, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Who will write the first chapter? Pinguinus impennis 22:06, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind. What is 's name? Qorun, Medeb, Dale, Kisth? HolbenilordTalk 22:10, November 3, 2011 (UTC) How about Adar? And I need you to write the first chapter, I may not be online much longer. Pinguinus impennis 22:12, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I think Tarsk aggressiveness and supply potential around Adar would make the fight there less writeable. And okay. HolbenilordTalk 22:14, November 3, 2011 (UTC) OK then. We can go with Kisth, it sounds the best. Pinguinus impennis 22:15, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Cool. I'll go make the article HolbenilordTalk 22:16, November 3, 2011 (UTC)